This disclosure is related to an exposure head, an image formation apparatus, a reading head, and a reading apparatus, and is suitably applicable to an exposure head to be mounted on an electrophotographic image formation apparatus, for example.
An image formation apparatus widely diffused to date includes an exposure head to radiate exposure light emitted from light emitting diodes (LEDs) serving as light emitting elements, and is configured to print an image by forming an electrostatic latent image on a surface of a photoconductor drum by irradiating the surface of the photoconductor drum with the light from the exposure head, attaching a toner onto the electrostatic latent image, and then developing the toner image thus obtained.
An exemplary exposure head includes: a board that mounts an LED array in which LEDs are arranged in a line; a lens unit in which lenses to condense light beams emitted from the respective LEDs are arrayed; and a holder that holds the board and the lens unit (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-15847, for example). Here, the light beams emitted from the LED array mounted on the board are passed and converged through the lens unit and projected for exposure onto the surface of the photoconductor drum located at an image forming position of the lens unit, thus forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface.
In the above-described exposure head, a cover may be fixed to the holder with an adhesive so as to reduce dusts on the board and the lens unit.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-15847